Klasy przeciwników
W tym artykule opisane są klasy przeciwników w serii gier "Patapon", czyli jak dzieleni są ze względu na siłę i rolę w grze.thumb|Przykładowa piechota: Oddział Akumaponów i Karmenów na ptakach Piechota Piechota stanowi podstawową siłę wroga we wszystkich częściach gry. Jest głównym zagrożeniem w początkowych fazach gier, a w Patapon też w środkowych i późnych. Z czasem piechota staje się mięsem armatnim, groźnym tylko przy wsparciu większych wrogów, w dużych oddziałach lub z bronią silnie traktującą Efektami Statusu. Niemal zawsze atakują w dużych grupach. thumb|Czasami piechurzy nacierają pojedynczo Cechy charakterystyczne *Od czasu do czasu jedni z nich powtarzają te same słowa przy śmierci lub przy rozpoczęciu walki, np. "Ciao!" (Zigotoni), Zuttata !" ''(Karmeni), albo "''Bo-bone..." (Kościulce). *Składają się zwykle z oddziałów identycznie uzbrojonych i wyglądających jednostek. *Na ogół mają uzbrojenie słabej jakości. *Zwykle atakują w grupach lub jeden po drugim naciera taki sam piechur. *Zabici wyrzucają rozmaite bronie różnej jakości, bądź Ka-ching, zaś rzadko mikstury uleczenia. *Atakują tak samo jak Patapony, swoimi brońmi, nie przygotowując ataków. *Dane oddziały są złożone z członków tego samego plemienia. thumb|Zwierzę łowne ([[Kacheek) uciekające przed Pataponami]] Zwierzęta łowne Jednostki służące głównie do zdobywania na nich Materiałów i Ka-Ching, czasami ważnych przedmiotów fabularnych (w tym przypadku głównie Motsitsi). Rzadko walczą, zwykle zranione uciekają. thumb|Zwierzę łowne ([[Mochichi); jak widać po prawej, czasem atakują (Tylko w trzeciej części gry)]] Cechy charakterystyczne *Po zbliżeniu się do nich uciekają, chyba, że są agresywne. *Agresywne walczą, gdy się do nich zbliżymy, lub je zaatakujemy. **Atakują unikatowymi atakami, które czasem szykują. **Często po paru atakach uciekają, by czekać, aż do nich podejdziemy. *Zabite wyrzucają Materiały lub Ka-Ching. **Nieco rzadsze zwierzęta po zabiciu dają ciekawsze przedmioty, odblokowujące Minigry lub specjalne misje.thumb|Oficer ([[generał Gong) na czele oddziału piechoty]] Oficerowie Oficerowie to wyjątkowi piechurzy, odróżniający się siłą i rolą w grze. Ponadto zwykle wyglądają inaczej. Na ogół też wysuwają się przed piechotę, by było wyraźnie ich widać. Zwykle nie stanowią dużego zagrożenia, ich głównym zadaniem jest urozmaicić szeregi wroga i irytować Naszą armię swą wytrzymałością i specjalnymi atakami. W początkowych fazach gry potrafią być jednak bardzo groźni.thumb|Oficer ([[Beetleton) używajacy specjalnej umiejętności, niedostępnej zwykłym piechurom]] Cechy Charakterystyczne *Wyróżniają się wyglądem i bronią, będącą zwykle wysokiej jakości. *Wypowiadają specjalne teksty, nie powtarzane później. **Na ogół się w którymś z nich przedstawiają. *Z reguły dysponują unikatowymi zdolnościami, które pozwalają im wykonać ataki silniejsze niż zwykły piechur. **Czasem jednak atakują takimi samymi atakami jak piechurzy. *Są dużo wytrzymalsi, nie giną po jednym ataku, a po długiej bitwie. *Często są niewrażliwi na jakiekolwiek Efekty Statusu.thumb|Miniboss ([[Fenrir) wspierany przez oddział piechoty]] *Pokonani często wyrzucają bardzo silny ekwipunek, którego sami używali. Minibossowie Specjalny rodzaj przeciwników, pojawiający się tylko w Patapon 3 i DLC. Są to (jak można się domyślić) miniatury bossów, same w sobie z reguły słabe, jednak w grupach stają się bardzo groźne. Są głównym zagrożeniem w środku i pod koniec "Patapon 3". Służą do rozbicia Patapońskiej grupy pojedynczymi atakami, umożliwiając piechocie lub innym minibossom wybicie osłabionych Pataponów.thumb|Minibossy atakujące grupowo (Smoczątka i [[Hyumitto)]] Cechy charakterystyczne *Widać pod nimi pojedyncze paski z Punktami Życia, jakie im zostały. *Z reguły atakują wspierane przez piechotę i innych minibossów. *Występują pospolicie, atakują w grupach, a także poznajemy ich nazwy gatunków. **Nie noszą imion, za jednym wyjątkiem (oraz kilkoma innymi, szczególnie potężnymi okazami spotykanymi w lochach, np. Inosenem). *Mają swoje potężniejsze wersje, spotykamy zwykle słabszą i silniejszą odmianę. *Niektóre okazy są większe od innych, są też silniejsze, mimo że to ta sama odmiana. *Dysponują specjalnymi atakami, które zwykle przygotowują. *Dysponują też biernymi umiejętnościami osłabiania Pataponów.thumb|Pół-boss ([[Pharamatara) wspierający piechotę]] Pół-bossowie Rzadko spotykani przeciwnicy. Są bardzo silni, stanowią główną siłę w misjach w których występują. Od minibossów odróżniają się głównie faktem, że pół-bossowie nie występują w gatunkach, ale w pojedynczych okazach. Na ogół ich zadaniem jest wspieranie oficerów lub piechoty. thumb|Pół-boss ([[superbroń Dahl) walczący w pojedynkę]] Cechy charakterystyczne *W "Patapon 3" nie mają pasków pokazujących ich zdrowie, mimo, że... *Dysponują unikatowym wyglądem i osobowością. Nie spotykamy gatunków, a pojedyncze okazy, noszące imiona. *Towarzyszą im nieliczne jednostki, nieliczna piechota, lub pojedynczy oficerowie lub minibossowie. **Wyjatkami są superbronie Org i Dahl, które walczą w pojedynkę. *Dysponują zarówno atakami, których nie przygotowują, jak i szykowanymi atakami. *Rzadko posiadają umiejetności bierne, lecz zdarzają się wyjątki.thumb|Boss ([[Dodonga) samotnie walczący z Pataponami]] Bossowie Najpotężniejsi wrogowie w grze. Nietrudno wyjaśnić kim są. To wyjątkowo potężne jednostki, walczące bez niczyjej pomocy. Pokonanie ich wyznacza kolejne etapy w grze.thumb|[[Mochichichi walczący obok swego krewniaka, Mochichi]] Cechy charakterystyczne *Zawsze walczą w pojedynkę, są jedynymi przeciwnikami w misjach. **Wyjątkiem jest Mochichichi, który w Patapon 2 walczy otoczony Mochichi.thumb|Boss ([[Przeklęty Dodonga) ze swoim paskiem Zdrowia]] *Pokonani wyrzucają Materiały, skrzynie, Ka-Ching, klucze lub dobrej jakości bronie. *W "Patapon 3" i DLC mają paski ze zdrowiem. *W trójce dysponują też umiejętnościami Szału (przyspieszenia prędkości ataku kosztem ich siły) i Staranowania (zranieniem Pataponów, z którymi zderzą się podczas marszu wprzód). *Dysponują przygotowywanymi atakami, które długo szykują, jednak ataki te zadają duże szkody. **W "Patapon 3" wszystkie bossy po wpadnięciu w Szał przestają przygotowywać ataki. *Są bardzo wytrzymali, zabicie ich wymaga długiej walki. *Posiadają pojedyncze osobowości i imiona, ale zwykle występują słabsi i silniejsi krewni, jak np. Gaeen i Dogaeen. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Pół-bossowie Kategoria:Minibossowie Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Zwierzęta agresywne Kategoria:Encyklopedia